irken_fanon_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nylus the hedgehog
"Noooo! I couldn't have done that! I wouldn't! I would never vandalize school property! Mom,listen to me!"-Nylus Nylus the hedgehog Nylus is a 14 year old hedgehog from the "Planet Earthius". Nylus created an inter dimensional bumper kart using spare parts and his best friend Electro's help. He is currently on planet Popstar. He is labeled as missing on his homeworld. Personality Nylus is a fun loving hedgehog who just wants freedom and adventure. He has become bored of his life on Earthius in high school. Nylus is also known to be stubborn and somewhat short tempered. He is also very smart. Although Nylus is searching for adventure,he can be easily stressed in a serious situation,he sometimes even is scared in high emergency situations. He also tends to make the worst out of a situation. Nylus also has Dyslexia and sometimes cannot concentrate very well. Speed "I learned this in kindgarden,pre school stuff. Every hedgehog has the ability to go fast,like a cheetah,very fast."-''Nylus Nylus is cabable of going up to speeds of 40 miles per hour. His dad was a famous runner,he has most of his genes. Relationships '''Tina Spin'-Tina is Nylus's mother,she just wants Nylus to get a great job and live a normal life,she sees alternate universes and Nylus's theories as "crazy mumbo jumbo". She is a blue hedgehog with pink eyes and two spikes on her head that point upwards,and green sneakers. She also wears a green dress. Nylus respects her but they don't get along well. Acelrate Spin-Nylus's deceased father,he died in a horrible accident while racing. He died when Nylus was six. Acelerate is a brown hedgehog with blue eyes,futuristic yellow sneakers,and two long spines on his back,he also has a brown ring of fur on his chest. Nylus held his father dear to him,they played together,hung out,and had fun. Nylus doesn't want to talk about his Dad,it's too tragic for him. Minus Spin-Minus is Nylus's bratty sister,she annoys him and is very hyper. She is a dark purple 3 foot hedgehog with a green bow in her hair and wears a yellow polkadot dress. She also carries a hammer that seems to appear out of nowhere. Electro Eletrix-'''Electro is Nylus's best friend,they worked on the I bumper kart together,they are great friends. Electro is a yellow mink with white chest fur, and grey sneakers. He also wears special wrist bracelets he invented,that allow him to control electricity. '''Fiona Slash-'''Fiona is Nylus's crush and friend. They hangout together. Fiona is a red hedgehog with a dark red jacket,pointy green sneakers with purple stripes,long "hair" and blue eyes. Nylus has nervous spazzes whenever they hangout together. She is a good friend to him. '''Crash Barrier-Crash is Nylus's worst enemy, He's a green hedgehog with red eyes,sharp teeth,a black jacket with flames,and spiky red sneakers. He hangs out with a gang of bullies that pick on all the kids of the school. They love to bully Nylus because "He misses his daddy waddy awwwww." ''He gets away with all his bad deeds. Lying to teachers and bribing them. He's crafty,cold hearted,greedy and do ANYTHING to get what he wants. He's also popular with all the girls in their high school. '''Chamly Chinchilla'- Chamly is a great frirnd of Nylus. Chamly is usually calm,funny,and goofy. Chalmy loves to make jokes and hangout with his friends. Chalmy is a 4 foot light yellow chinchilla with with a bushy long tail,green eyes,a green sweater,blue sneakers,gloves,and hedgehog like spikes on his head. Chalmy tends to become calm and intelligent in serious situations. Chalmy has a mental disorder that makes him "slower" then most people. Although,when he is stressed,he will become very intelligent. History Nylus and Electro worked together to create an interdimensional traveling bumper kart. They used spare parts,they used their allowance to buy parts and supplies,and hard work. It took atleast 10 months to create it. Nylus and Electro tested it by shooting a portal unto a wall and throwing a toy "spy bot" into it. They used the spy bot's camera to see the other world. It revealed a strange dimension with floating islands and pink puffball trees. Their machine was a sucess! Unfortunately,it was school tomorrow,and Nylus had to go home. So they brought the spy bot back and shut off the machine. Nylus left Electro's house in his mom's car. After a day of being picked on by bullies and horrible school work. Nylus came home,but he has a nasty surprise waiting for him. It seemed that he had been framed for school vandalisim and was going to be expelled. Nylus was angry about this,his mother told him he was grouned for 4 months. Shortly after he got a phone call,he heard a familar voice "I hope you like your "crime". I took pleasure in doing it for you......NYLY" ''At that second Nylus knew who it was,the second he said "Nyly" it was Crash,Crash calls him that when he bullies him. Nylus was full of rage. He tried to convince her mother that it was Crash,but there was too much evidence. He couldn't prove that he was innocent. Later that night,Nylus snuk out of his house and ran to Electro's house. No one was home,so Nylus,desperate to escape his now "ruined" life,busted through a window and ran to their garage. He left a note "I'll come back for you Electro,I promise" and left with his inter dimensional bumper kart.Unfortunately the note was blown away when Nylus started up the bumper Kart. Electro returned home and discovered that someone broke into the house,his parents called the police to investigate. Meanwhile Electro went to the basement,and had found the bumper kart missing,and he had found a shocking peice of evidence. Nylus's phone,he must've dropped it while he stole the machine. Electro had assumed that Nylus had stole it selfishly,he was full of rage. To this day Electro has promised to get revenge on Nylus for stealing his months of work. ''Facts n stuff *Nylus's full name is "Nylus Leo Spin" *Nylus is 14 years old. *Nylus could be an alternate version of Lurk. Category:Characters Category:Hedgehogs Category:Non irkens Category:Heros Category:Earthiusings Category:Shreks rape victims Category:Articles with high sexual content and violence Category:Splat Tim game Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Faggots n Maggots